


疾病治疗

by juris



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: 本质梦女文学，承接重写的泛述那篇，和补给不在同一重历史。愿饱受摧折的人都能获得救治，愿大家都能学会珍爱自己与善待他人。
Kudos: 2





	疾病治疗

承接重写的泛述那篇，和补给不在同一重历史。exile视角。dirty talk警告，注意避雷。以往刻意回避exile视角的原因是认为这样过于梦女文学，但由于某些触动，现在觉得某些梦女不仅要整，还得多整，还得大力整。  
愿饱受摧折的人都能获得救治，愿大家都能学会珍爱自己与善待他人。

日落是一样的，在童年的山楂树下，和在遥远国度的雪堆里，这颗蛋黄都像幅画似的。在许久之前，我的大敌会在此时检查我的课程，如果不能熟练的扣动扳机或挥下小刀，如果输掉了和他（据说刻意让了我好多个子）的棋局，都可能要挨上一顿好揍。等我长大一点，它就成了个上工或者下班的好时候。要是下班，总缺不了攒酒局的，烟雾里谁的脸我都看不清，但其实都一样，我也懒得记他们的名字。他们要的无非就是酒和吹嘘，或许还有女人。  
他们有时会记起我也是个女人。在我更小的时候这事常见，等我下定决心离开时反而好了很多，只有新兵蛋子才会不识相地问我喜不喜欢他这种的，或者喜欢什么样的，好给我“介绍介绍”，然后吃一顿老拳。力气比说教容易让人闭嘴多了，但就算再怎么让人闭嘴，写在眼神里的话，就跟出了鞘的刀子一个样，藏不住的。  
我还记得第一次打算揍人时听到的东西。很可能因为根本没有发现我在听，所以说得格外明白：“你觉得老板家那小姑娘怎么样？”“还是个娃娃，一点意思没有。反正迪福尔先生也不需要什么继承人，估计她毛都长不齐就得跟哪个花言巧语的男人跑掉，等她被甩了再接济几个钱，顺势把人办了，可比现在打她主意舒服多了。”“嘿，你这主意打得够远。”“那当然，哪有眼前的妞还不泡的道理”。  
把人揍了之后，我被迪福尔先生揍了一顿：这耽误了他的“生意”，而他要跟漫宿的大人物交代。尽管没有一个清算人会傻到进入漫宿高层，但这二者之间的联系千丝万缕，所以说漫宿应该和这日升日落的世界一样，也挺蠢。我越发厌恶他，甚至会想如果下生时候他就把我掐死该多好。偷窃岁月的怪物不需要有人继承他的事业，可他非要我学会清算人这一套；他要做地下世界无人不知的领主，可我很不乐意做身份特殊又尴尬的半个弃婴，于是我跑了。  
熟悉的目光粘在我的后颈上，过于熟悉。如果不能掐死他，或者现在被他掐死也不坏，我愤愤地想，可能比当时被掐死多遭了点罪，但遭罪这事，停得越早越好。落日最后那点光真是晃眼睛，特别像小时候总被我缠着问各种事情的姐姐新烫的卷发，丑死了。可来的人并不是过去的同事们，而是花了好大力气才以……以我必须承认完全没想到的方式得到的盟友。他从来不会花言巧语，但那些话还是以完全不同的意味在脑子里乱转。  
“该回去了，刚好不容易逃出来，就算是你也需要休息。”  
我其实一开始就想不明白他为什么要跟我在整个欧洲逃窜，明明他没欠我什么人情，而他又那么有钱，清算人生涯教给我的唯一常识就是，越有钱的越怕死。诚恳点说，我看上他也不是没有对他的理由特别好奇的原因。不过现在倒也没什么，我已经得到了想要的，据我对这些有钱人的了解，他们就是想要画眉鸟一样的女人，我做过的事情大概够他厌恶我，甚至可能更糟，会像那些人闲谈时候说的那样，“玩玩算了”。  
“要不你回去和大家说一声，钱不寄了，大家回去的路费我来出”。我想了想，补上：“你的也是。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“我在这等着他杀了我，或者我杀了他。”  
“听着：所有人跟你跳上火车时，都没想着一个人回去”他把我扳过去面对他，我对自己的第一个反应不是动手揍人而感到惊奇，不，这十分危险。“就算你要在这里硬拼，凭这副严重睡眠不足的样子，怎么打得过你的大敌。”  
“决斗者就是这样妄断从未交过手的敌人？”  
“我确实没和你父亲交过手，但又不是不清楚你的力量，理性完全足以推断。”  
“我现在不需要推断，我需要的是结局”，我挥开他的手，可白天在神殿冥想抽走了力气，我丢人现眼地脚下一个不稳，正好撞上他的嘴唇。海边都是人，我暗暗数秒，数他什么时候把我推开，我需要的可能是两个结局。  
可他没有推开，或许是种炫耀方式，清算人的酒局上几乎各个都是老烟枪，呛人烟雾里没谁会把身边的妓女推开，反而会在我看过去的时候更亲近的靠在一起。但我已经没有力气管这些，随便他几乎是拖着我回到落脚的小屋。  
壁炉还在烧，和刚刚那轮大蛋黄同色的光让人觉得暖和，被子也早就铺好了。我被他裹成条毛毛虫，稀里糊涂想起来初次见面的时候，别说接站了，他在家里，茶都不用自己泡，怎么就跟着我过事事亲为，还可能明天就被迪福尔先生抓个正着的日子。我突然就不想要他亲口说出的结局了，再贪心一次也没什么不好。可疲劳带来的迟钝终究让人犯了个大错，低级失误，就算放到我还没步枪高的年纪，都够挨顿打的：当我伸手抓他的时候，才听见他在说，“要喝茶吗，我这就去——”  
“什么都别说，也别走”，我一定是疯了。他却笑得意味深长：“你知道吗，对于你目前这种情况，存在一种……比较特殊的治疗方法”，就在看到他从医疗箱里拿出的东西的时候，我几乎可以确定，我的这个结局已经以最糟糕的方式来临了。  
我见过活人身上的那东西，非常丑，在我还没枪高的时候，在仓库角落污浊的空气里。迪福尔先生刚说的“你要就这点本事，我能在抛个硬币的功夫杀你十次”还在耳朵里响，我拍了拍灰，正准备去没人的地方接着练，毕竟唯独不想让敌人看不起自己。然后我就看见——醉醺醺又面生的清算人狠狠压住一具全然陌生的雪白身子，上面都是红通通的巴掌印，亲过的痕迹，和其他的东西。脂粉味和体味混在一起，熏得我想吐。  
我听到水声，肉体碰撞声，和陌生清算人得意洋洋的声音：  
“看你湿的，你这个骚货，生来就是让人压身子底下的，快说你爽不爽”  
没有回应，他却说得更起劲：  
“我今天就要把你弄死在这里”  
依然没有回应，我已经不敢去确认她是否还活着。为什么没有回音呢，难道这也是某种致死的方式吗？我不知道。我尽力放轻脚步逃走，却还是被他察觉：“你倒是出个声啊，让那边小姑娘学着点。”  
在那之后不久我学会了踹裆，这使我愈发确信它有致死的功效。毕竟锋利的武器往往难于保养，而复杂的武器一旦找到关窍，破坏起来更为轻易。说实话，我有点嫉妒我的敌人天生就有致命武器，但我没有说过，我的敌人只会嘲笑我。  
上次之所以能那么无害，果然是要么他没有下刀，要么使用了不会致死的方式。虽然很不愿意承认，但当给他准备的那件小礼物最后在我身上起效时，我简直完全不知道发生了什么，脆弱得不像信奉刃之准则的学徒。不过被他弄死也不错，比被我的敌手弄死多少舒服一点。至于他爱怎么想，就随它去好了。“我看被你弄死可能更好点，就这么办吧”，我想了想，还是说出了口。  
没想到我的话把他吓了一跳，他令人失望的放下了致命的武器：“别怕，不像你想的那样，这不是任何一种意味的武器，不会杀死普通人，更不会杀死你这头小狮子”，他走到床边，却似乎是刻意留出一块安全距离：“抱歉吓到你了，是我考虑不周。但无论如何，你是需要一场认真的补习了，那么现在开始上课。鉴于你从来记不住许多名词，我会尽量用方便你听懂的方式来说”。  
“刚刚吓到你的东西是仿照男性外生殖器的勃起形态做的，嗯，可以理解为充血，再理解不了，就想象你把手指夹肿了，肿了的手指头一般而言不能杀人。但这个不是因为受伤导致的，和神经系统对刺激的反应有关……哎我跟你说这个干什么”他笑了笑，莫名让人愿意去相信：“按摩棒最初确实是用来治疗妇女的歇斯底里症的，但有多少被确诊的患者是真的有神经症，多少是因为被无性的家庭生活刺激出应激反应，又有多少是被以科学的名义剥夺继承权的可怜人，还真是不好说。但它完全可以有另外的作用，就是由你来自主探索你的身体”。他略一停顿：“下面是第一课，要记好。恕我冒昧，现在你还是否愿意我触碰你？”  
那是自然，毕竟确实很舒服，我点点头。  
“那么记住，你的意愿永远是重要的。如果有人不经你同意就主动与你亲密接触，揍他”，他终于走近：“如果还是有些不安的话，就当成一场实验就好。其实为了稳妥起见，上次只是选择了大多数人都会有生理反应的部位来刺激，但就像通过训练，可以把身体磨砺为专属于你的武器一样，也可以通过探索来发现它独特的喜好。如果你听了这些还愿意，就把衣服脱下来，要是害羞我现在就转过身——”  
我伸手拉住他：“我愿意”，可终究还是有些不好意思，差点将被子拧成麻花。  
他终于停止了长篇大论，可我没料到真正的教学才刚刚开始。无声的吻落在我额头，简直像在安慰小孩子一样，我当然要把不满咕哝出声：“我都和你在一起过啦，又不是小孩子”。他又像是生气，又像是发笑，用鼻尖碰碰我的鼻尖，眼镜硌得人发痒：“傻孩子，那是说涉及身体的亲密关系最好是在成年人之间发生，可不是说发生了这种关系就算成年人啊。你啊，除了年龄可没一样不是小孩子”。随后花瓣落在我眼角，耳后，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，极细极密，是三月第一场春雨。  
酥痒让人有点迷糊，我能感觉到手指碰到他头发，有点硬，像迪福尔先生的胡茬，在我够小的时候，如果在测验中表现得好些，他有时会让我满足一下好奇心，虽然再之后就只会嘲笑我是“没断奶的猫崽子”，我也就装作对此丝毫不感兴趣。可微醺从来不会长久，很快我就被胸口的胀痛扯回现实。随着身高窜起来而一天比一天严重的肿块好像回来了，当时又正好听客人说，有个老主顾因为长瘤而死，我像个逃兵一样丢人地拉住好久不见的长发姐姐，可她看了一眼我，再看了眼靶子，就匆匆说：“死不了，我看你更该关心一下你的准头，迪福尔先生绝对不会满意你现在的水平”。  
我半信半疑，时间证明我没有因此死去，可我依然讨厌无比相似，又粘滞又沉闷的感觉。他似乎注意到我的异样，停下来挣开我的手：“抱歉，是让你不舒服了吗？”  
“也，也不算是，就是，这会不会像小时候那样……长肿块啊。”  
他叹了口气：“我想，迪福尔先生真的没有意识到自己的孩子是女儿。他怎么跟你讲的？”  
“他只会嘲笑我和揍人，傻了才去问。那个追咱们后面的卷发姐姐倒是跟我说过死不了。”  
“我的老天，你会让所有人怀疑自己正在犯罪的”，莫名觉得这人笑起来像只狐狸：“没想到这一课也得给你补。好吧，第二课，那就是青春期正常的第二性征发育，和长肿瘤可差远了。这也听不懂？行，那你就理解为这也属于一种长身体。”  
我半懂不懂：“那现在也是，还在长身体吗？”  
“这倒不是”，他的脸上仿佛写着“这可叫我怎么讲”：“不精确地说，就像碰了火会缩回手，也是种对外界刺激的生理反应。但有生理反应和‘舒服’之间，也不能机械地等同，那实在是缺乏科学精神的妄断。别怕，哪里不舒服都要好好说出来。”  
可问题就不在于哪里难受，而是太多了，多到要从嘴里喊出来，要从眼角落下来，这很不妙。我想起自己的脑袋被敌手熟悉的靴子踩进沙子里的狼狈样，那是我唯一一次在那人面前哭出声。我的大敌破天荒地没有嘲讽我动作太慢，技巧太幼稚，而是近乎一字一顿地说：“打了败仗的战士不会哭，会哭的是待宰的羊羔。”我咬住嘴唇，才不要做什么羊羔，我唯一的命运是做个猎人。  
可是，不是时候，或者说过于是时候的吻捉走了新尝到的铁锈味，撬出咽回喉咙的声音，我已经没有多余的脑子去想自己有没有哭出声。在他说话的功夫我才找回节奏，把气喘匀：“我不知道你在清算人那里听过什么混账话，但你从现在起得知道，表达自己的真实感受丝毫不丢人。”  
旧日岁月累积成的委屈终于追上了我：“我才不要做猎物……”  
他抱住我，布料又凉又滑，让人更想贪求肌肤相贴：“哭出来吧，至少现在。跟你说那些都是混账道理，怎么还不信。如果不能在身边的人怀里哭，这世上还有哪里能容人一哭呢。”就要烧完的壁炉越来越黯淡，可我竟觉得这里比敌手亮堂堂的大屋子更像家。  
他俯下身去，钻进我藏身的茧。很快我就再也想不起不知什么时候就会来的仇敌：极轻的触感落在肚脐靠上一点的位置，幻觉铺天盖地如发烧时曾见过的林地树影，我伸出手，落进来的画面竟是镜子里的我所有与大敌不同之处的拼合，也许这就是我未曾谋面的妈妈。我张了张嘴，却发不出任何声音，是喉咙被割破了吗？  
“好孩子”，我也不太能懂，为什么他会说这种妈妈会对孩子说的话。触感一寸寸探到凭感觉就知道已是又湿又泞的位置，被幻象赶走的回忆又回来了，还是面生的清算人的声音：  
“就这么想要吗？不知羞耻，没人碰都在流口水，真是下贱——”  
上次我已经太过分了，这次绝对不能让他觉得我下贱：“停，停一下……”  
“有哪里不舒服吗？”他看进我的眼睛，反而让人慌乱。  
“总，总之就是不要”，他听我这样说多少有些疑惑，却依然起身帮我掖好被子：“做得很好，就是要这样说出来才对，晚安，我的小猫咪。”  
“是因为……已经很下流了”，见他这样我更是不好意思，我小声补了一句：“神智清醒的想一想，上次可能真的是昏了头，非常抱歉……”  
“我不想评论清算人糟糕至极的观念，等我们把这群蠕虫甩在身后，有没有兴趣去新大陆感受一下正常人的生活方式”，他听到了我微不可察的补充，反而去把刚刚被我认为是凶器的东西涂得晶亮：“没有人需要为自己的生理反应道歉，更重要的是，双方知情同意的性行为是美好的，一点都不下贱。看来当初真是歪打正着，你也许确实需要一些脱敏治疗。开玩笑的，你去诊所可不能这么行医啊，到时候我可不去保释你。”  
我在他带着鼓励的，别有深意的目光中伸出手，碰了碰不久前还真心实意害怕的东西。“倒是意外学得很快，你也许对另外的教学方法天分独具”，这可不行，我吓得直瞪了他一眼。他却不以为意地用闲下来的手握住我的：“伸手，再往前一点，对……不能死按着啊，太着急会疼的。来，放松，慢慢适应。感觉到了吗？人体的奇迹，神经末梢密集到惊人的小家伙，自然赋予女性的快感中心。”  
当然感觉到了，这次没有什么该死的红色液体，我近乎惊讶地发觉刀子般敏锐的直觉渐渐迟钝，紧绷后的抽筋比任何一次发烧都要厉害，想想就不会太好看，不知他会不会被吓到。也许那个面生的清算人说出的是诅咒，某一刻我真心觉得，自己与那个阴暗角落里看不到脸的女人并无二致：“这个样子，是不是特别淫乱……”  
“傻姑娘”，他松开紧握着我的手，早就被忘掉的晶亮东西按上那个要命的地方，而我也再不能发出什么有意义的声音，所有一切被热切的吻堵回喉咙。然后不知名的光刺进眼睛，有什么从身体里不可挽回地溢出。  
等我回过神来，他就在我身边，握着我的手：“刚刚，没有吓到吧”。  
“当然没有，我的敌手都吓不到我的。可舒服了，更多点吧，来插进来，把我灌得满满的——”废话，我总得满足我喜欢的人，他们都这样说。  
没想到他却做了个噤声的手势：“今天的最后一课：刚刚发生的一切都是正常的生理反应，我以专业知识担保。别想那些有的没的，他们什么都不懂。以及最重要的，你没必要，也没有人有必要伪装自己的欲求，或者认为纳入是唯一的，正常的性行为。”  
我不知道他从什么地方看穿了我的表演，毕竟这也算是引以为傲的长处。可不等我有机会好好想想这个问题，睁开眼看到的就是早上的阳光。我这才发现自己简直像小孩子一样，抓着他的前襟，丢人，真是太丢人了。  
他不知什么时候摘下了眼镜，我终于有机会好好看看那双灰蓝色的眼睛。“现在方便告诉我，你那瓶小玩意是在谁那里买的吗？”  
“你问这个做什么？”  
“给你这只小猫咪出馊主意，谅必不是什么好人。我去和他讨论点道理。”  
“是狮子，不是小猫咪！”我装作要打他的样子，他一副看透了的表情，躲也不躲，反而盯着我看了一会，在我心里发毛之前终于开口：“记住，再有人对你说那些乱七八糟的东西，就直接揍，他们知道个什么，我是医生，我跟你说的那些个，才是有据可依的”  
我捡起地上乱丢着的衣服，掏出皱巴巴的假证：“现在我也是医生了！”  
他摸着我的头：“好好好”。  
\---------惯例单篇日后谈---------  
“我其实真的不明白你看上我什么。”  
“嗯，坦诚地说，你又活得热烈，又不畏惧死亡，无限接近生命本身。”  
“扯淡，我看了那个东西都觉得能杀人，怎么就不怕死了。”  
“那你怎么不继续在清算人那里混饭和偷命啊？”  
“那种生活恶心死了！”  
“你看——”


End file.
